


just let me take care of you

by silvergrey3344



Series: adventures of seongjoongsansang [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Degradation, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Forced Submission, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Verbal Humiliation, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrey3344/pseuds/silvergrey3344
Summary: it took some effort for hongjoong to make a hard dom seonghwa to submit to him, but it worked.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: adventures of seongjoongsansang [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693591
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	just let me take care of you

seonghwa hums in content seeing both yeosang and san on all fours, presenting themselves for him. his fingers run over the smooth skin of both boys, heart swelling in pride knowing that it’s his. all his.

“which needy slut should i fuck first?” seonghwa asks.

yeosang and san knew better than to speak, as they were specifically instructed to not speak unless given permission to, so they start whining for seonghwa’s attention instead.

seonghwa laughs, coming out a little meaner than intended, but he doesn’t care.

just as he’s about to choose who he’s going to use for pleasure, a voice comes from the bathroom door.

“what the fuck.”

it was hongjoong.

seonghwa smiled, greeting the newcomer with a “hello” before scoring towards yeosang and sliding into his hole easily. san whines from the lack of attention, nearly crying when yeosang’s body tips over from seonghwa’s rough hip movements—crying because he was getting ruined instead.

“you’re bullying san again,” hongjoong stated.

“he likes it,” seonghwa states matter of factly. “i spoiled him enough last time.”

“you fucked him raw without even prepping him.”

seonghwa ignores that and continues fucking into yeosang. the small boy’s hands are scrambling to find purchase on the sheets, tongue lolling out of his mouth and making him look stupid from seonghwa fucking him.

“and now you’re fucking yeosang and san without me?” hongjoong huffed, taking off the towel that was covering the lower half of his body and throwing it into the laundry basket. “arrogant ass prick.”

“you know hongjoong,” seonghwa clicks his tongue. “if you weren’t a dom top, i’d fuck you up so bad. and ruin you until you’re just another stupid whore like san.”

san whines at that, wanting to protest that he _wasn’t_ a stupid whore, but can’t.

seonghwa notices san’s restless behavior and whine. “what do you want, bitch?”

san opens his mouth to start speaking but catches seonghwa raising his brow in a warning, so he clamps his mouth shut until seonghwa gives him permission. 

“go ahead. you can speak.”

“i’m not a stupid whore,” san pouts.

seonghwa laughs at that, stills his movements on yeosang as he leans forward and pulls san up hair harshly by the hair. san moans at the roughness, quivering under seonghwa’s dangerous gaze.

“but all i see is a stupid whore,” seonghwa smirks. “right, hongjoong?”

hongjoong glances over from undressing himself and rolls his eyes. “you’re so mean to san,” he scolded. “all i see is san being a good boy for you but all you do degrade and humiliate him.”

“that’s what he deserves. plus, i never said yeosang wasn’t a stupid whore,” seonghwa retorts, leaning over yeosang’s small body and shoving his fingers into his mouth. yeosang moans, sucking on the fingers he was generously given. “look at him drooling over my fingers.”

hongjoong tsks, throwing the last bit of clothing off of him. “if you’re not going to use san, i’ll use him.”

“i was planning on making him watch the whole night for being a brat to me earlier, but do as you like.”

san sobs, burying his face into the soft mattress, feeling so humiliated that he was being referenced as just a hole to fuck and use for other people’s likings.

seonghwa puts his focus back on yeosang, speeding up a little bit. the warmth in his stomach only gets warmer when he sees san getting railed by hongjoong, and the bliss explodes his body when yeosang clenches right around his girth.

when seonghwa looks at hongjoong again, he seems close to finishing, and he supposed that hongjoong has some pent up stress from the day that made him finish up earlier than usual.

“sir,” san calls out. “can i please cum?”

seonghwa hums, thinking as he flips yeosang around so the boy is laying on his back. “beg harder than that.”

san squeezes his eyes shut, know what seonghwa wants to hear, but he wants the orgasm so bad and has no option but to swallow his pride and humiliate himself.

“can the stupid whore please cum?”

seonghwa smiles. “go ahead then.”

san and hongjoong finish off and ride off their orgasms together, and seonghwa jerks and fingers yeosang into an orgasm.

seonghwa and hongjoong takes some tissues from the nightstand to wipe off the stick cum off their bodies and they all collapse onto the bed, spent and tired.

seonghwa lays spooning yeosang as the boy is sucking at seonghwa’s fingers to fall asleep. at one point, yeosang’s lips stopped moving, and seonghwa stays still for a while, resting his index and middle finger in yeosang’s mouth, before pulling them out. then, he wipes his spit-coated fingers on his clothes before closing his eyes and falling asleep shortly after.

the following morning, seonghwa awoke to loud noises outside his bedroom. unable to go back to sleep and not having yeosang to cuddle anymore, he softly groaned as he rolled out of bed and shuffled his way to the bathroom to wash up.

when he goes out to the living room, san and yeosang is cuddling on the couch, looking over the cushions at a still half-asleep seonghwa.

“darling!” hongjoong calls sweetly, patting the empty space next to him on the couch. seonghwa moves to sit next to hongjoong, leaning onto the smaller male and burying his nose in hongjoong’s soft hair. “you awake?”

seonghwa hums absentmindedly while sniffing hongjoong’s hair.

hongjoong chuckles, slightly pushing seonghwa away and gestured to the leftovers from breakfast that was sitting on the table.

seonghwa frowns and shakes his head. “not hungry.”

“just a little bit, okay?” hongjoong pressed. “san cooked this morning.”

“i cook every morning,” san cuts in, then his face softens to a pout. “does seonghwa hyung not like my cooking anymore?”

seonghwa scowled but took the food anyways, poking around with the plate of kimchi and green vegetables and small bowl of porridge. sighing, he finally picks up the food and downing all of it for the sake of san.

“what a good boy,” hongjoong coos, rubbing his thumb on seonghwa’s cheek.

seonghwa glares at hongjoong, ignoring the soft heat in his stomach. “you don’t get to call me a good boy.”

hongjoong laughs this off. “yeosang gets so happy when he gets called a good boy. what’s with you?”

san and yeosang watch with wide eyes on the side. seonghwa ignores the question, dodging it with an attempt to change the topic.

“what’s with the noise this morning?”

hongjoong smiles at seonghwa’s attempt. “yeosang and san were fighting over who is the better sub.”

seonghwa snorts and teasingly said, “obviously yeosang.”

“hey!” san cried as yeosang sticks his tongue out in a childlike way, shooting up on his couch. “take that back right now!”

“you can’t make me,” seonghwa says with a playful smile.

“would you ever bottom?” hongjoong interrupted.

seonghwa’s face immediately heats up, and his heart skips a beat. the stutter and the silence lasting too long for anyone to believe his answer.

“no, of-of course not!”

hongjoong cocks his head to one side in amusement. “oh? is that so?”

seonghwa gulped. “yes.”

a smile forms on hongjoong’s lips before he nods slowly, as if understanding. “if you say so.”

* * *

in the middle of the day, seonghwa takes a nap and wakes up feeling his body in an uncomfortable position and feeling a bit cold. when he tries to move, he realizes that he has no control of his limbs and is naked, and his eyes immediately fly open and comes face to face with a wide-eyed yeosang.

“what the fuck is this?” seonghwa growls, staring straight into yeosang’s innocent eyes.

the tone makes yeosang’s bottom lip quiver, eyes shining with tears and puts a stutter in his answer. “joongie hyung said-said that he-he wanted to try some-something.”

“hongjoong i swear—“

“what is it now, darling?”

seonghwa has to remind myself that he’s supposed to be angry after hearing the endearing and sweet voice and tone.

“what’s the meaning of this?” seonghwa asks, tugging at the ropes that’s keeping his naked body in place.

“for you to be a bottom of course,” hongjoong replies.

“i will never,” he growls.

hongjoong just hums and ignores seonghwa as he calls san to get in the room.

“how exciting,” hongjoong says, clapping his hands together. “i get to be the only dom. and to have our hard dom hwa to be a sub today? i’m going to treat you so well!”

seonghwa feels like he wants to cry—but not because it feels awful. there’s a feeling in his heart where he feels some sort of relief because he’s being taken cared of, instead of leading something.

san enters the room and instantly climbs next to seonghwa and placing a kiss on the older man’s cheek.

“i think our sannie is very excited to finally get to stick his dick in someone that’s been hurting his hole,” hongjoong chuckled. “before we start, you know the safe words? use them if you need to, okay?”

seonghwa nibbled at his lips and nodded.

“let me hear you say it, sweetheart.”

“red to stop. yellow to slow down. green if good. i understand,” seonghwa bit back irritatedly. “get on with it or get me out of here.”

hongjoong laughed. “eager aren’t we?”

seonghwa rolled his eyes. “i don’t believe the softest person i’ve ever met can dom me correctly and force me to become a sub for him.”

the latter male laughs it off like it’s nothing. “sannie, you get to get back at seonghwa fucking you raw last time.”

up to this point, seonghwa’s face has maintained its cool expression, but after hongjoong brought up fucking him raw, seonghwa’s eyes significantly widened.

“wait, no,” seonghwa protests. “you can’t do that.”

hongjoong rolls his eyes, moving closer and pressing his palm against seonghwa’s throat. “you’re not in charge here, so you can’t /tell/ me what to and not to do. you’re just what i use for my own pleasure.”

seonghwa slightly trembles under hongjoong’s harsh words and touch, not knowing how to feel, but surprisingly feeling better than he has imagined.

“can i?” san asks hongjoong with gleaming eyes. “can i fuck him raw?”

“use a little bit of lube, sannie. this is his first time,” hongjoong replies, leaning back and retracting his hand. “and stretch him out a little bit.”

san is practically bouncing on the bed with excitement. “yes, sir!”

“does yeosang also want to fuck seonghwa?”

yeosang looks up at hongjoong. “i don’t-i don’t know,” he replies honestly.

hongjoong coos, rubbing a thumb on yeosang’s cheek. “only if you want to, precious. why don’t you let san take care of you while i get seonghwa ready, okay?”

yeosang nods, crawling towards san’s awaiting body and making himself comfortable on san’s lap.

then, to san, hongjoong says, “could you hand me the lube?”

with a nod, san hands the lube over to hongjoong, and hongjoong squeezes out a generous amount of lube into his fingers before pushing one into seonghwa’s right ring of muscle.

seonghwa’s whole body jerks, muscles tensing especially in the lower body, and the ring of muscle gets tighter around hongjoong’s finger.

hongjoong raises an eyebrow, slightly chuckling. “relax, darling.”

“it feels weird, asshole,” seonghwa snapped.

seonghwa was shocked when he felt a slap across his face. he grits his teeth as the sting spreads across his face.

yeosang and san both visibly flinch, not expecting hongjoong to do something so harsh and completely breaking his soft dom character.

“check that attitude when you’re talking to me,” hongjoong commanded, slightly frowning. “and you call me sir.”

seonghwa gulped, furrowing his brows and nodding. hongjoong doesn’t start moving, seeming like he was waiting for something. then seonghwa seemed to realized what he was waiting for.

“yes, sir,” he forced out.

“try again. use a better tone.”

seonghwa slowly breathed through his nose, the amount of humiliation is unfathomable for him, but he loosened his jaw and tried to relax. “yes, sir,” he tried again in a softer voice.

“that’s better,” hongjoong nodded. “now beg for me to finger you.”

“no.”

san grimaces, nudging seonghwa and hoping the older male would get the hint to do what hongjoong asked for.

hongjoong smirked, pulling his finger out. “then i guess i can just leave you like this.”

seonghwa squeezed his eyes shut before finally mustering out, “please.”

“please, what? what do you want me to do, baby?”

“...fuck my hole with your fingers.” seonghwa’s face heats up in humiliation, refusing to look up at hongjoong.

“who are you asking?”

seonghwa grits his teeth and glares at hongjoong. “sir,” he bites out.

“wasn’t that hard, was it?” hongjoong hummed, finally starting to finger seonghwa’s tight hole open.

seonghwa winced as hongjoong stretched him open. “hurts,” he mumbled.

hearing that, hongjoong slowed down his ministrations. “bear with me a little. we have to get you loosened up for san to fuck, right?”

seonghwa nodded, looking down. “can-can i kiss you? please, sir?” he hates the way that he stuttered, having hongjoong break his dom character easier than he liked. 

hongjoong beams with joy, cooing at seonghwa soft and cute tone. “of course. is that going to make the discomfort a little more bearable?”

seonghwa hums, leaning up to catch hongjoong’s lips between his teeth. hongjoong smiles into the kiss, letting the older male take a little control over the kiss as he continues to scissor seonghwa open.

after a little bit more prodding and stretching by hongjoong, the first moan escapes from seonghwa’s lips. it’s soft and slightly whiny, making hongjoong’s heart melt. even san and yeosang coos from the cuteness of it.

“feels good?” hongjoong asks. “can you take san’s dick now?”

seonghwa is silent for a while, mind being a bit hazy and taking a while to process the question and a bit longer to answer.

“yeah, i think i am,” he answers a bit unsurely, the repeated in a firmer tone, knowing that he can trust hongjoong. “i’m ready.”

“remember the safe words and use them when it gets too much, okay?"

seonghwa nods, and hongjoong beckons san to come over. hongjoong moves towards yeosang, moving him from san’s lap to his, and letting san crawl between seonghwa’s legs. eagerly, san lines his dick up to seonghwa’s and pushes in.

a pained cry elicits from from seonghwa, and he kicks his legs out, whole body jerking to get away from the searing pain.

“don’t-i don’t want it anymore!” seonghwa cries, tears rolling down his cheeks. “hurts! hurts too much!”

san stops at that, looking over at hongjoong for help. hongjoong leans over, hushing seonghwa with soft kisses on the cheeks and forehead. “safe words, remember? what color?”

seonghwa shakes his head, whining loudly. “green!! wanna make-wanna make sir happy. can’t use it.”

“can sangie make hyung feel better?” yeosang asks in a soft voice.

hongjoong hums. “of course sweetheart. go ahead.”

yeosang crawls of off hongjoong lap, getting onto seonghwa and instantly sliding down on his dick and slowly grinding. he leans down and lays against seonghwa’s broad chest, nuzzling his face into seonghwa’s neck.

“does it feel better?” hongjoong asked softly, leaning down and biting seonghwa’s ears. he nods towards san, and san continues moving his hips.

seonghwa moans, breathy whines falling from his lips.

“shh, you’re doing a great job, okay?” hongjoong reassures, brushing his hand through seonghwa’s sweat-matted hair. “such a good boy, taking san’s dick so well. so proud of you, hm?”

“love you so much,” seonghwa whines, then hums softly.

“does baby want anything?”

“wanna touch sangie,” seonghwa pouts, tugging at the restraints.

hongjoong nods and unties the ropes, letting seonghwa wrap his arms around yeosang who is laying on him, and begins to buck his hips into yeosang’s wet hole.

“i didn’t give you permission to move though.”

seonghwa immediately stills his hips, trembling in fear of hongjoong’s tone. “i’m-i’m sorry, i couldn’t help it.”

hongjoong glances at san, giving him a small nod. san gets the message, his soft movements immediately start getting rougher, sharper,

seonghwa cries out, unable to keep his hips from moving, but unsure whether to fuck into yeosang’s hole and press back against san’s hips.

“yeosang, lean back against san,” hongjoong commanded.

yeosang makes a noise of confusion, but obeys nonetheless, pressing his back against san’s warm chest. seonghwa is equally as confused when the warmth leaves his arms, and even more surprised when hongjoong’s face is hovering above him, then feeling a sting on his cheek. before he can recover from his initial shock, another sharp sting is formed on his other cheek.

“wh-why?” seonghwa peers at hongjoong with watery eyes. “i didn’t do anything—“

“i thought i told you to not move.”

“but-but you can’t just—“

seonghwa is cut off again with another slap.

“you’re talking back now, huh.”

as seonghwa opens his mouth to protest, but a loud moan comes from his mouth instead when he felt immense pleasure from between his legs.

“that was his prostate,” san noted, slightly smiling as his movements get sharper, aiming at the same spot again.

seonghwa clenched tightly around san dick, making san’s hip stutter, a guttural moan reverberate from his throat.

hongjoong smiles up at san. “does seonghwa’s hole feel nice?”

san nodded, brows furrowing in concentration, panting as his hips lose its rhythm.

“if it feels nice, then cum. fill seonghwa’s hole up.”

“fuck,” san curses, his grip on seonghwa’s hips getting tighter. “feel so warm and tight around me,” he groans as he chases his orgasm, shortly coming into seonghwa’s tight hole.

seonghwa shivers as he feels san’s cum filling him up to the brim.

“s-sir,” yeosang breathes out, looking at hongjoong with pleading eyes. “can sangie please cum?”

“go ahead, darling.”

with a breathy whine, yeosang stills on top of seonghwa, hole tightening around seonghwa’s wide girth, and streaks of white shoot from his little cock, onto seonghwa’s stomach and chest.

without thinking much, seonghwa comes from the pleasure, loud moans echoing the room.

“san, yeosang, you can get off of seonghwa now.”

hongjoong’s tone wasn’t nice, and foreshadows an oncoming punishment. both san and yeosang quickly scrambles away from seonghwa, peering at seonghwa with some type of pity.

without warning, hongjoong slides into seonghwa’s used hole, some come leaking out and dripping down seonghwa’s fleshy thighs.

seonghwa whines. “i’ve-i’ve already came....i can’t—“

“but you can, darling,” hongjoong presses as he starts fucking into seonghwa. the sounds coming from seonghwa’s hole were obnoxious, echoing loudly throughout the room. “plus, i didn’t give you permission, did i?”

seonghwa sobs from the overstimulation, not knowing if what he was pain or pleasure. 

san and yeosang looks at each other, and yeosang climbs on top of san to ride san’s thighs as they watch the scene play out.

“please forgive kitty,” seonghwa begged. “i—“

“kitty?”

seonghwa bites his lips, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. “that-that was a slip. i’m sorry.”

“so you want to be a kitten for sir, hm?”

seonghwa nodded shyly, turning his face away and covering up with his hands. hongjoong growls, grabbing seonghwa’s wrists and yanking them away.

“you’re not allowed to cover you face up, understood?” hongjoong asked in a firm tone. seonghwa nodded, forcing himself to face hongjoong.

the younger male hums in content. “how cute. well, you’ve been a _bad_ kitty. so i think i need to punish you, right?”

“i really didn’t mean to—“

“do pets talk?”

“i—“

hongjoong slaps seonghwa face again, then wrapping his delicate hands around his throat. a noise that sounded like a strangled moan comes from seonghwa. “ _do pets talk_?”

seonghwa shakes his head, body trembling under hongjoong.

“that’s better.” then turned to san. “do you want to cum again?”

san nodded eagerly.

“fuck seonghwa’s mouth. use him.”

san grins, crawling over seonghwa’s face and immediately start roughly fucking his face. yeosang huffs in discontent.

“what’s up with you now?” hongjoong asked.

“can i cockwarm hyung while you fuck him then?” yeosang asked with pleading eyes.

hongjoong smiles. “go ahead.”

yeosang gets his self situated on top on seonghwa again, sated to feel something fill him up.

after making sure yeosang is steady, hongjoong starts fucking into seonghwa’s hole mercilessly, causing the male to moan out and choke on san’s dick.

“such a slut,” hongjoong groaned, the tight grip on seonghwa’s thighs surely leaving bruises. “must feel nice having two dicks fill you up and a hole to fuck into, huh?"

seonghwa moans around san’s dick as he buries himself deep into seonghwa’s throat, unmoving for a while. seonghwa tries to breathe around san’s cock, but chokes instead. being cut off of air supply, seonghwa panics a little bit, frantically tapping on san’s thigh three times.

san immediately gets off of seonghwa, letting the older male cough and take deep breaths.

“you okay?” san asks, worried that he went a bit too far. he runs his fingers softly through seonghwa’s hair, peering at the older male with concerned eyes.

seonghwa nodded after a while—to san’s relief—and softly whines.

“yes, kitty?” hongjoong hums, letting his movements become deep and slow.

seonghwa whines again, wanting to talk and ask for something but knowing better than to speak.

“kitty wants to talk?”

seonghwa nodded.

“meow for me and i’ll let you,” hongjoong smiles wickedly.

seonghwa’s eyes widen, whining once more and shakes his head.

“then i guess kitty can’t talk,” he laughs, speeding up his pace again.

the older male lets out shaky moans, and after a while, a soft meow was heard.

hongjoong paused before laughing. “you really meowed for me? precious little kitten. what do you want?”

“wan’ san’s cum on my face,” seonghwa pleaded.

with a smile, hongjoong nodded towards san, and san happily starts going after his second orgasm. seonghwa closes his eyes and opens his mouth as an invitation for san to cum in his mouth, and san can’t help but cum from the erotic view, painting seonghwa’s pretty face with streaks of cum. some land in his mouth, which he happily swallowed what was generously given.

hongjoong taps on yeosang, and yeosang takes this as a cue to sit off to the side for now.

“such a pretty kitty for me,” hongjoong coos, taking his thumb and wiping some cum off of seonghwa’s face and pushing it into his mouth. “isn’t he so pretty like this?”

san nods feverishly. “pretty!” he agrees.

hongjoong puts his focus back into fucking seonghwa, aiming to find his prostrate, and knowing he’s found it when seonghwa let’s out a loud moan.

“ah, does that feel good?” hongjoong asks.

seonghwa nods. “sir feels-feels so nice. wanna come.”

“meow for me again, and i’ll let you come. remember that you came without permission earlier.”

seonghwa swallowed the humiliation, taking a small moment before—

_meow_

hongjoong’s heart flutters at that, cursing under his breath as he drills into seonghwa’s hole, making the squelching sounds of san’s load from earlier getting louder. hongjoong wraps his small hands around seonghwa’s girth, stroking him into his second orgasm.

seonghwa feels like he has hit a brick wall, an euphoric feeling coming down on him, hard. he sees white for a moment, body clenching tight, having a vague feeling of something filling him up. his mind is hazy, and his eyes sting a little bit, when he opens his eyes, his vision was blurry.

then he blacks out.

* * *

when he woke up this time, he was comfortable and warm, although feeling very sore from his ass and all the way down his spine.

yeosang lays in front of him, looking at him with wide eyes and a finger in his mouth. when he saw that seonghwa woke up, a beaming smile spread across his face.

“hi,” yeosang giggles. “you slept for a long time.”

seonghwa groans, moving to wrap his arms and legs around yeosang, burying his face into yeosang’s chest and taking a big inhale of the younger male’s scent.

“darling~” a sweet and endearing voice rings through the room. “it’s time for breakfast.”

seonghwa ignores that, closing his eyes and pretending to go back to sleep. he feels fingers running through his hair, and a new weight on the side of the bed.

“come on,” hongjoong prodded. “time to get up.”

“wanna sleep some more,” seonghwa said in a muffled and husky voice.

“the food will get cold.”

“microwaves exist for a reason. tell san to get in. i wanna cuddle.”

“cuddles?” san bounced into the room and dived onto the bed. “i want cuddles!”

hongjoong laughed. “it’s a surprised you dom.”

seonghwa huffs. “shut up.”


End file.
